


Noise Complaint

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [43]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Stevie receives a noise complaint after she let David and Patrick use her apartment for the night. She isn't impressed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between   
David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.   
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your   
own isn't easy!   
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!   


Patrick leaned into the kiss. David’s hand ran across his shoulders and into his hair. Moaning into the kiss Patrick pulled David closer by his waist. S omewhere in the back of his head, the last brain cell Patrick had that wasn't presently devoted to making out with David Rose and kept reminding him that it was the middle of the work day finally gave up fighting and he fully gave himself up to his desires. The store being open, profit margins and professionalism didn’t seem all that important when David’s tongue was tracing against his lips. Patrick opened his mouth welcoming David's tongue with his own, everything he'd ever learnt during his business degree melting away, everything David consuming all of his senses.

It had been three days since they had spent the night at Stevie’s. Three days since his life had changed forever, completely and utterly for the better.

Patrick could still feel David’s touch all over. Could still feel the light scratch of David’s stubble against his skin. Could still feel the ghost of David’s lip across his body. He still remembered how David looked, spread out on the bed underneath him, or leaning over him. How it felt to run his fingers through David’s chest hair, touching and tasting him everywhere. How it felt to be completely consumed by David's presence, and how he never wanted to leave it.

The worst part of the most amazing night of Patrick’s life was that they had no idea when they would be able to do it again. Because now that Patrick had experienced what sex with David was like, he was like a man begging for water. He needed it. He craved it with every fibre of his being. And the thought of not knowing when they could be like that together again filled Patrick with despair. There was only so much they could do in the backroom after close, or silently in his bed at Ray’s.

The sound of the bell above the door pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled back, instantly missing the pressure of David’s lips against his own.

‘Seriously?’ Stevie stood in the doorway. Patrick blushed, looking at the ground.

‘Can I help you?’ David snapped at his friend.

‘You can actually,’ she stalked towards the counter. Patrick thankful that it was high enough to hide the obvious arousal in his jeans.

‘What?’ David asked. She slapped a piece of paper down on the counter.

Curious, Patrick picked it up. His eyes darting over the words. Panic and guilt bubbling away at the back of his throat as the meaning of the page dawned on him.

‘What is it?’ David asked, leaning into Patrick’s space to see it, a hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s a noise complaint,’ Patrick said, offering David the letter. With an offended gasp David snatched the page from his hand, eyes scanning the page. 

‘You were having loud sex at my place all night,’ Stevie said, her voice raised.

‘Why did you lend us the apartment if you didn’t want us to do that there?’ David snapped back at her, thrusting the letter back towards his friend.

‘All night? Really? You couldn’t have kept it down after 11?’ Stevie looked between them.

David bit his lips, half trying to hide a smile. Patrick couldn’t help but smile too. He remembered what they did after 11. The memory of how David tasted floating to the front of his mind. He’d been so proud of himself that despite his inexperience he had been able to elicit those noises from David. Patrick had never felt particularly sexy about himself, but as David cried out at his touch, as he traced his hand and his tongue across David’s body, he thought that maybe he was a bit sexy, if he could get that reaction from a man like David.

‘I don’t know if it was all night,’ Patrick tried, knowing that there had been barely any sleeping involved.

‘It says here,’ Stevie grabbing the letter, ‘the noises were heard from 8pm till just after 1am, exceeding the buildings policy of no loud noises after 11pm,’ she looked at Patrick, whose face reddened even further.

‘Yeah… look Stevie… we’re-,’ Patrick started.

‘I think you know I’m not done,’ Stevie snapped, looking back at the letter she continued, ‘the noises began again from 5am till 7.30am.’

‘I’d apologise but I’m not sorry in the slightest,’ David said.

‘David,’ Patrick looked at David.

‘What?’ David asked shrugging his shoulders, not looking even slight ashamed.

‘Can we give you a bottle of wine as an apology Stevie?’ Patrick asked.

‘If by bottle you mean case, then yes,’ she held Patrick’s gaze, watching as he mentally worked out the cost of such a large apology.

With a glance down at the noise complaint and a heavy sigh Patrick nodded, ‘hang on.’ He turned and disappeared into the back room. He hoped that some time in the backroom would lessen the redness and heat of his cheeks.

'I thought he was new to this being with a guy thing,' Stevie said turning her attention to David once Patrick was out of sight.

'He is,' David replied, voice lowered slightly.

'Then shouldn't he last like 2 minutes?' Stevie cocked her eyebrow.

'Not a problem,' David gave her a knowing grin.

'Is that why Alexis said you looked so fucked up the next morning?' Stevie wanted to be mad at them still, but was struggling to stay that way as she watched David’s face.

'Incredibly fucked up,' David nodded, a smug look on his face.

‘You’re unbelievable,’ Stevie said, shaking her head.

‘Unbelievable is a word to describe it,’ David said, lifting an eyebrow. 

Stevie opened her mouth to comment further, both wanting to know more details and wanting to see if she could push David to feel uncomfortable, but Patrick returned holding a case of wine.

‘Again, we’re really sorry Stevie,’ Patrick said pushing the wine towards her.

‘Oh I’m sure,’ Stevie said smiling.

‘What?’ Patrick said looking between David and Stevie, realising that he had walked in part way through a conversation he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear.

‘Nothing,’ Stevie’s smile broadened. She looked at the man in front of her, blue button down and business haircut, the noise complaints and David’s reaction forcing her to reassess some of her assumptions she had made about him.

‘Anyway how was your night  _ Pony _ ? Have fun in the woods?’ David asked, leaning forward slightly and shimmying his shoulders slightly.

‘It was very nice thank you,’ Stevie said, instantly not wanting to talk about it. She grabbed the wine.

‘Have a pleasant day,’ David said, biting back a grin.

‘Best wishes,’ Stevie turned and walked away, leaving the noise complaint letter resting on the counter.

‘Well that was humiliating,’ Patrick said dropping his head into his hands.

‘Regrets?’ David asked, running his hands across Patrick’s back.

Patrick stood, looking David directly in the eyes, a small smile spreading across his face, ‘no. No regrets.’

With a glance to David’s lips, Patrick leaned forward and kissed him.

‘I don’t think Stevie’s going to be offering her place again,’ Patrick said when he pulled away from David’s lips.

‘She was never going to offer again,’ David said, dropping his hands to Patrick’s shoulder, ‘there’s not a lot Stevie feels guilty about.’

‘I...I’ve never… been that loud before,’ Patrick said cheeks flushing again. David had suspected as much, but hearing it from Patrick as he blushed with embarrassment made his heart swell.

‘Well,’ David said stepping into Patrick’s space again, ‘I can’t wait for next time then.’ David kissed Patrick, holding onto him tightly, not wanting to admit that he too had been more vocal than he could ever really remember, despite Patrick’s inexperience.

‘I guess all we can hope for is a real estate conference that takes Ray out of town,’ Patrick whispered against David’s lips.

‘Hot,’ David laughed.

David knew he would never hear the end of it from Stevie, and likely by now his sister, but he didn’t care. Being able to take Patrick apart like he did, and be taken apart like Patrick did in return, was worth a lifetime of teasing, especially if it meant he got to do it again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your   
thoughts! 


End file.
